Slimy Sammy
Slimy Sammy is an evil French boy who works with the villains, Horrible Hans, Soggy Sid, Moody Margaret, Miss Battle-Axe, Greasy Greta and Stuck-Up Steve. He is slimy and not super as previously thought. He is Perfect Peter's so called 'pen pal from France' who tries to use Henry and get him in trouble. However, he tries to steal Peter's stamp album but Mum catches him red-handed and was sent home to France with his parents and grounded for life for getting him into trouble all this time. But, one of his partners-in-crime Horrible Hans came over from Germany and tried to be 'helpful' but turned to the darkside, attempting to ruin Henry's life by stealing Peter's beloved toy bunny and blaming it on Henry so he'd be grounded forever and locked in his room with nothing but cold porridge. Henry declared 'this house ain't big enough for the both of us' and told on Hans after he broke Mum's perfume. Hans was grounded by his parents after they sent him back home to Germany. Evil things Sammy did *Sung Frere Jacques to Horrid Henry *Stopped him going to the theme parkp *Faked sick to get his own way *Manipulated Henry and used him *Made Henry serve him *Caused Henry to mess up the living room with the vacuum cleaner *Served Henry's Mum the spider juice to get him in trouble *Ruined Henry's cake by making Henry's Dad sit on the spring *Made Henry drop the pile of clothes onto the floor *Tried to mess with Henry's fantasies *Stole Perfect Peter's stamp album *Tried to steal Perfect Peter's bunny *Got Mutant Max almost cancelled *Got Terminator Gladiator almost cancelled *Got 2 Cool 4 School almost cancelled *Tried to break up the Killer Boy Rats *Tried to get rid of Mr Kill *Attempted to eliminate ice cream *Tried to get Horrid Henry's ice cream vendor banned *Tried to end Henry's friendship with Rude Ralph *Attempted to make Henry lose to the Secret Club *Liaised with the Secret Club to make Henry do embarrassing things *Tried to make Horrid Henry join the Secret Club *Tried to get Camp Le Fun closed down *Tried to get Gobble and Go closed down and replaced with Virtuous Veggie *Attempted to put Gobble and Go out of business *Tried to eliminate chocolate *Plotted to destroy the world's pizza supply *Plotted to keep school open on weekends *Stopped Happy Hippos getting cancelled *Tried to make Ashton Athletic lose the F.A. Cup final *Plotted to get the Frosty Freeze Ice Cream factory closed down *Tried to turn Horrid Henry soft *Tried to make Ed Banger only sing nice songs *Convinced Ed Banger to leave the Killer Boy Rats *Tried to make Moody Margaret leader of the Purple Hand Gang *Told Peter to put a frog down Henry's pants to stop him getting a world record *Tried to make Horrid Henry dress up in girls’ clothes *Attempted to make Horrid Henry kiss Moody Margaret *Made Miss Battle-Axe sick so that Mr. Nerdon would teach Henry’s class *Invited the Happy Hippos to Henry’s house *Returned in later episodes of Horrid Henry as an Ashton Primary student even though he was supposed to be grounded *Did not laugh at Family Guy jokes *Swore in the French language at Mum *Fake apologised to get what he wanted, especially from Horrid Henry. *Tried to make Horrid Henry lose the name game *Hated on the Bubble Guppies, Go Jetters and the Tweenies *Did not believe in Santa Claus *Wanted the Truffula tree to die in The Lorax *Wanted Sid Phillips to destroy Woody in Toy Story *Wanted Syndrome to defeat the Incredibles in The Incredibles and cried when the Incredibles won *Wanted Lightning McQueen to lose to Jackson Storm in Cars 3 *Tried to make Horrid Henry eat at Virtuous Veggie instead of Gobble and Go *Held Henry’s Mum and Perfect Peter up in traffic *Tried to get the FA Cup final postponed or cancelled, but most likely cancelled *Refused to read TJ Fizz’s new book *Took all of Peter’s Number Gnomes DVD’s and gave them away, only for Peter to buy them back *Flushed Henry’s dad’s car keys down the toilet *Preferred the sweets over the freaks in Freaktown *Wanted Jeff to win, not Dan, in Dan Vs. Burgerphile *Charged Henry money to read his Gross Class Zero magazine *Helped Bossy Bill to bust Henry at Dad’s work *Refused to partake in the Christmas Nativity at Ashton Primary and made Miss Lovely angry *Made Milksop Miles cry by insulting the Happy Nappy *Got Perfect Peter excluded for clogging the school toilet by framing him *Bullied the Best Boys Club and made them cry, also made them believe in monsters to scare them at night *Killed the Christmas Tree at Ashton Primary by poisoning it *Gave all three Toy Stories a bad review *Made the French President throw up by being disgusting *Made Perfect Peter watch violent movies to get him grounded *Lied to all of his pen pals and friends and stole from them, including Perfect Peter *Made Perfect Peter sit on the comfy black chair to get him grounded and banned from watching television for a month *Made Prissy Polly cry by ruining her wedding *Made Pimply Paul cry by ruining the rugby game *Made Vomiting Vera throw up on Horrid Henry's floor *Tried to get Horrid Henry banned from the ice cream factory *Ate all of Perfect Peter's vegetables and didn't leave any *He is quite selfish and rude *He is quite stingy Gallery Sammy's punishment.png|Sammy getting what he deserves, that idiot. Sammy is defeated.png|Again, Sammy getting what he deserves, that idiot. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Corrupt Category:Evil Category:Retards Category:Brown hair Category:French Category:Pen pals Category:Thieves Category:Dishonest Category:Liars Category:Demons